I Think I Could Like You
by cabbage-for-the-people
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Instead of chocolates, I've decided to give everybody a story with a sickeningly stupid plotline. ToFuu, people. ToFuu.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own FoR.

**Note: **Okay, this has to be the corniest of all the V-day stories out there. Whatevers. I felt bored and depressed today, so I thought that I'd cheer myself up by making this. Read and review, please.

**I Think I Could Like You**

**(I already do) **

--RRRRIIIING--

"_Ladies and 'Gents! It's that time of the year again so get ready and feel the love! Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!"_

"Did you get anything special for today?"

She winced at the question. "Nope." _Should've known this was coming._

In her pathetic attempt to skip school today, she tried faking a stomach ache. Of course, nobody at home was fooled by this.

'_Fuuko Kirisawa, get your butt out of that door and into your school RIGHT NOW!'_

She gritted her teeth. Perhaps tummy aches and headaches were too much of a cliché excuse for an illness. Even Ganko wasn't fooled.

Now normally, she would hate going to school. But today would be the day she dreaded the most. Well, next to examination dates, anyway.

It wasn't because of all the squealing and public displays of affection. She was already immune to that. After all, hanging around Yanagi and Recca would make everyday a love fest. It wasn't because she didn't receive any gifts, either. Ever since this morning, the number of chocolates and cards in her locker had been multiplying even if the whole school knew she already had a boyfriend.

Nope, those two weren't the reasons.

She ambled down the hallway, trying to shield her eyes every now and then from the nauseatingly bright red and pink-colored hearts along the corridors. It went on and on like this until…

"Damn it!" her hand placed itself on her head.

"Did you get it?" light blue eyes darted back and forth from her face to her backpack.

"…Yep."

Getting a Valentine's Day gift from the handsome resident ice man should have mutated her into another fan girl squeaking 'Kyaaa!' every chance she got. But you see—

"Do you like it?"

— Tokiya Mikagami isn't the most romantic person on the world. Heck, he was far from being that.

She sighed, saying "I suppose I should since… well…" her finger tapped against her chin as if deep in thought. "…umm… you know."

He glared at her.

_Geez… if looks could kill…_

"Have you opened it?"

The finger which rested on her chin a while ago shot up in the air. "Oh!" she yelled. Almost yelled, anyway. Every word that came out of her mouth sounded two times louder than the average person's voice volume.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" that was an awkward laugh. "Gee, look at the time. I have to go."

"Kirisawa…" It sounded like a warning.

She grinned sheepishly. "I have to… umm…" a short pause occurred between the two, Fuuko's face showing obvious panic. "Ah!" her hands clapped together as if she discovered something great. "I HAVE TO FLOSS MY TEETH!" she ran off afterwards, ignoring his efforts to make her give him a decent answer.

------------------------------

Fuuko let out a sigh for the umpteenth time while she eyed Mikagami's Valentine's Day gift to her again.

"A book."

_Sigh._

"A fricking book."

_Sigh._

"And to make matters worse, it's a microbiology book."

_Sigh._

Yes, he knew that she was having a hard time with her elective classes in Biology. The thought behind the gift was good. But it was Valentine's Day, dang it!

Having Tokiya Mikagami as a boyfriend is definitely not as romantic as the other girls thought it would be. She stopped gripping hard on the already-frayed sides of the book given to her, noticing how much damage she had done to it.

"Shit." Other curses were muttered out of her mouth. She flipped it open to see just how much she had ruined it.

"Fu…huh?"

A note was in it.

Saru,

Water Park. 11:30 pm.

Don't be late.

She rolled her eyes. He was still a man of few words even when he wrote. _Must be to pester me about _his_ Valentine gift. Too bad he's not going to get anything from me!_

------------------------------

Fuuko arrived twenty minutes late. She did it deliberately. _Stupid insufferable…_

"You're late, monkey." He sounded irritated yet relieved. She didn't know how that could have been possible, but she sensed it anyway.

"Yeah…"

"I specifically told you: 'Don't be late.'"

She laughed sheepishly despite herself. "Sorry about that."

Anger was evidently shown on his face as he approached her in an almost threatening way. "You _know _that I have a short temper."

She gulped. _I never saw him this mad before_. "Listen. I…"

"I hope you understand what this means, Kirisawa."

She winced at his tone of voice, attempting to back away as she closed her eyes to anticipate a slap or punch… any sort of physical pain.

A smirk replaced the grim line on his face.

Through her closed lids, a flash could be seen. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise.

Different colors spread throughout the sky. Bursts of green, yellow, red… just so many beautiful shades took in a cornucopia of shapes. Only one message stood out, though.

HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY!

"Oh my…!"

In her delight, she jumped into his arms.

"Mi-chan!"

His smirk widened into a very rare smile.

"Thank you!" the back of her eyes stung.

… Who ever said that Tokiya Mikagami wasn't as romantic as the other girls thought he would be?


End file.
